Wanderlust bules
by Gears2727
Summary: Faye Valentine finds herself helplessly attracted to Spike over time but Spike does not know how he feels as his love for Julia rules his life as well as his mercenary past with Vicious. Will he be able to give up on all of it? Or will he let his desires overwhelm him and leave him in a cold state of merely fighting his demons?


Wanderlust bules

Faye woke up to Ein barking loudly outside her door as well as her annoying child companion Edward yelling and laughing at him. She groaned softly not wanting to wake up, it had been three weeks since they had gotten a bounty, because of false leads. They all were starving as well as irritated, they had spent two weeks in space heading towards planet Mars 26X. They were getting on eachothers nerves as usual. She was the type of woman that needed space and some freedom. Not the type of woman that could handle two men that were bored as well as hungry and a child that uttered pure non sense most of the time. Last but not least the annoying dog that was too smart for it's own good, loved to scratch at her door and bark until she let him in as she was doing now. She felt her tension rise as Ed started to bang on her door joining in on the already, seemingly horrible day. She sat letting out a groan as she stood up glancing at her clock to find it was only twelve pm. She had hoped to pass the day by sleeping through most of it as thi was nothing else to do. She longed to go to the horse tracks and [possibly make some dough yet she had no money to even bet at this point.

" Faye, Faye!"

She heard Ed's childish tone and she had to smile at the girl, she was so young and yet so intelligent more so than she when it came to computers. She thought as she got out of her bed and walked over to the door, opened it. She found Ed laying awardly on the small tan cornish dog who was looking up at her with big brown eyes. She growled down at both of them as she put her hands on her hips and glared down at them.

" Ed i am so tired of you waking me up, this better be important!"

She snapped at the smiling girl, Ed jumped into her arms making Faye cry out and lose her blance as she went stumbling down to the floor in a heap. Ed gigled and Faye could only try to calm herself as she tried not to strangle the poor girl.

" What are you guys doing?"

They both heard Spike's familiar voice and she untangled herself from the crazy child as she looked up at the green haired man with a toothbrush in his mouth. She rolled her eyes at the man b4efore she stood up.

" Trying not to kill Ed, Why do they always bother me and not you?"

She whined and Spikes miscolored eyes met hers as he smirked and shrugged.

" Maybe because you deserve it gypsy."

He grumbled out as the toothbrush in his mouth made his words almost unrecogizable. She grew angry then as he used her little nickname that he gave her a year ago. He knew that she hated it and still he tauted her with it.

" I want Mars cupcakes, munch munch!"

Ed cried out as she grabbed Faye again and Faye looked at the girl with the normal terror in her eyes as she tried to pull Ed off of her.

" Dammit Ed stop it!"

She cried out and she heard Spike laugh from next to her and glared heatedly over at him, he had been getting on her nerves in the two weeks that they had been trapped on this ship more than Ed had. Twice she had had the most sensual and intimate dreams of her life and both times Spike had been the main man in her dream. The mornings she woke up too after having a dream like that about him. Made her feel nervous as well as made her feel embarressed. She had always thought Spike was handsome and after finding out that he worked for the Syndicate as well as saw how smart he was as well as was excellent with a gun and with his fists. It made him more attractive and a few times she had longed to kiss him when they were drinking together or ask him to fuck her...and yet she could never get the vile words out as she believed in love. Even though she had hardened herself immensesly she still couldnt bring herself to ask Spike to have sex with her and forget about it the next day. The next year she met Julia and found out about the beauitful blonde womans connection with Spike as well as saw the love that he held for her in his eyes the day she tried to stop him from going after Julia letting all of her strong emotions come out in that moment. Yet he...left without thinking of her at all. Thats when she knew that she meant close to nothing to Spike. That he would abandon her for that woman any day of the week, she cried at those thoughts before she made herself numb and hardend her feelings for Spike knowing he was only a dead road to travel down.

" Can you move?"

She heard Spike ask her in a calm tone and she snapped out of her thoughts instantly and backed out of his way quickly. He looked at her with his intense curious eyes as he passed her and made his way to the bathroom down the hall. He was still annoyed with her since he had to shoot down her ship because she kidnapped Whitney her ex lying and cheating boyfriend. Jet and him didnt expect her to cram the fat man into her ship as well as point a gun at them. She was in a bad state back then...but she was to know about her past. She had no memory of it and it haunted her everyday. Spike heard the black doctor from the cyro clinic confirm that she was put in a cryogentic state and that the files of her past were lost. She was left in a confused and bitter way after she locked Whitney up for good, it was a good payback for all the slezy lies he had told her. She remembered leaving the prison to see Spike there waiting for her and tauted him about wanting her back as well as remembered him telling her that she still had a future trying to comfort her in his own way. That was around the time she had her first sexual dream about him and was starting to feel those intense emotions for him come out of nowhere.

" DAMMIT!"

SHe suddenly heard Jet grunt out from inside his bonzai tree room and smirked as she pictured the man cutting off one stupid branch and freaking out. She shook her head and laid out on the couch trying to ignore a very irritating Ed who was now dancing around her.

" I love Faye, Faye and Ein does too! Do you love Faye Faye cause i do!"

She chanted over and over making Faye cry out in misery not knowing why she deserved this fate as she felt like she was in hell!

" Ed cut it out."

She heard Spike calmly say to the child who playfully saluted him with a smile before sitting down in front of her makeshift computer. Faye was always shocked at how Ed listened to Spike so well and never made a fuss like she did for Jet and herself. She watched Spike out of the corner of her eye as she watched him sit down next to her on the couch and lazily grabbed her legs and lifted them up as he sat down and actually put them back down on his lap. She gasped as the action was an intimate one, yet she looked at his clueless and bored expression as he flipped on the tv. She turned onto her back and decided to amuse herself as she let her bare feet press down close to his manhood. His dark eyes met hers instantly and she pretended to look back ar hm with a confused innocence. Spike smirked at her then and said nothing as he grabbed her foot gently and rubbed it twice softly making Faye actually tremble at his touch. He moved her foot away from his sensitive area.

" Careful Faye.."

Spike warned her in a low tone yet his dark eyes glittered with amusment as he met her emerald eyes again. She didnt want him to see how heated he made her by his words and looked away from him fakely producing a soft laugh.

" Ha like you could actually please any woman in bed!"

She mocked him and he looked at her with those same intense yet amused eyes as he chuckled at her.

" I guess you'll never know romanina."

He said to her in a low tone and she laughed at his other nickname for her and hated how it made her feel as if she meant more to him then a comrade.

" I guess so Gaujo"

She responded in a amused tone as well, he shook his head at her before focusing his eyes back on the tv as Big shots came on.

" Well Sucks Howdy folks we have some banging bountys comming up!"

The black bowboy said in his fake accent, as the blonde co host showed her cleavege as she acted all excited.

" Oh come on tell us!"

She whined shaking her little ass as the black cowboy nodded and looked back into the camera.

" We have three Bounty heads that are hot blazing and extremely dangerous!"

Faye watched as mugshots as well as the bounty reward came up on the screen. The three bounty heads came up.

" I want Cain Mass hes worth twenty thousand yen and he looks like he might put up a good fight."

Spike said in a cocky voice and she shook her head at him before she sighed and looked over at the Indian man that looked tough as he had a scar running across his cheek. He was worth less than Cain but still fifthteen thousand yen would help her out immensely at this point.

" Fine i'll take Ku..mar."

She said trying to pronouce his name and suddenly Jet was behind them with a grin on his face.

" Great ill take Suto then and it worked out as there all on Mars around the same location."

Jet said gruffly and Fayne nodded before she looked back at the tv and saw the black cowboy appear again on the screen.

" Listen folks all of these men are dangerous but Kumar Abdul is one of the most vicious men out there so if you encounter him make sure to have tons of ammo."

He joked and She felt Spikes eyes on her and looked over at him with questioning eyes.

" Maybe i should take Kumar Faye no one will be there to back you up."

Spike said to her in a somewhat serious tone, she snorted and flipped her short purple hair behind her ear.

" mm yea like any ones going to get the jump on me, im too smart for that."

She replied and Spike merely shook his head at her with a slight grin on his face.

" Alright just dont come crying to me when you need help."

He said and Jet cleared his throat just then making them both look up at him from the couch. He was looking at Faye's feets that were laid out on Spike's lap before he grinned at them with evil eyes.

" Did i just interrupt something here kids?"

He asked them and Faye gasped as she recoiled her legs from Spike and Spike jumped up quickly putting on his as if look on his face. Jet boomed out with laughter as Ed came up to them with a bright smile on her face.

"Faye Faye loves Spike!"

Ed giggled out making Faye gasp as she tried to grab her but Ed jumped on the couch and rolled off of it running down the maze of hallways that lined the Bebop. She glanced back at Spike to find him looking at her with strange eyes. She blushed lightly and her eyes widened as she saw the small look of shock on his face before he quickly turned away from her and re-lit his cigerette before he walked into the control room.

" We will be hitting Mars atmostere in an hour, Ed try and locate these guys."

Jet asked the child, she yelled out something that nethier of them understood as they watched her go back to her computer and her hands moved like lighting over the key board. After two minutes she cried out and waved her hands in the air with happiness.

" They all are together!"

She said and Spike came out of the control room sharing the same expression that herself and Jet had on theirs.

" Wait a minute are you telling me that all three of them are working together?"

Jet asked the girl who nodded her head simply at him.

" Ya Ed is never wrong, all of them are in an organization called the Blood dogs and they all live in the same location as well."

She said and Faye gasped as a grin passed across her delicate features, she stood up then and stretched.

" Good this will be easy then."

She said and Spike and Jet looked at eachother with blank expressions. Two hours later and Jet had decided to stay behind as the bounty heads were all together. So now her and Spike were traveling in there ships following the transmitter.

" Faye follow my lead and dont be wreakless."

Spike sounded out to her through her intercom, she huffed at him as she sped ahead of him ignoring his low cursing as she did so.

" Thats my line cowboy."

She replied back smoothly and laughed as Spike muttered something about woman and trouble. Faye then remembered Jet racing off as soon as they landed, she saw the urgency on his face and rembered before her and Spike had took off, when they landed on Mars. All three of them were in the control room and Jet was behind the wheel.

" Alright you two as soon as we hit ground, you two start searching. We will all strave to death if you two let them go so dont."

Jet said in his usual gruff tone and she rolled her eyes, he didnt need to tell ethier of them that but he was kind of a lecturing parent at times.

" Yea. yea we know!"

She stated in an annoyed tone as she felt Spike's eyes on her. He came over to where she was leaning agaisnt the large glass window.

" You know Elisa is living here now..."

Spike said simply and Faye gasped softly as she instantly remembered Planet Ganyemede. How Jet was so off his game as they landed on the planet and how he raced off as soon as they landed to go find her. Faye had spent all day sun tanning with an irritating Ed keeping her company. Spike had left quickly and suddenly she knew something was up ethier it had to do with a bounty or it had to do with Jet. Later on SPike came back to the ship and told her in a calm tone how a bounty came through and that the guy was Elisa's new boyfriend. He was aparrently cut down a loan shark and the police were after him, he was worth 1.8 million Spike had chased them with his ship and they were on a small boat but it was fast. JEt had interfeared with Spike's chase and told him that he wanted to handle it personally. Faye imagined how he must of felt...seeing the love of his life trying to escape him with another man. Jet shot out there engine finally and captured the guy but...Faye knew when Jet must of encountered Elisa. How she must of begged him to not take her boyfriend away from her and how she might of even aimed a gun and him and possibly even shot a few rounds out to scare him away. Jet was too strong and stubborn of a man though to ever back down...he was truly a dog that never let go once he bit down.

Jet came home that night seeming calm and no longer had that haunted expression on his face and she saw Spike's relief reflect in his own eyes as it did in hers. As soon as they landed Spike and herself were already in there ships. Jet unlocked the hatch door and she burst off first into the beauitful sky, Spike followed behind her in a rapid pace.

" Faye are you ready?"

She heard Spike clam voice come through her intercom once again, she snapped instantly out of her thoughts and hoped that Jet would be able to let the love of his life go once again.

" Yea lets do this."

She responded to him as they landed both there ships next to a huge warehouse, they both got out of there ships and ran over to the third warehouse where the transmitter had led them. Spike got out his gun and she already had hers out. She knew that she wasnt as skilled in shooting or fighting as Spike was and that she had to be over prepared in a fight. Spike grabbed her arm just as she about to break one of the warehouse windows. She met his eyes to find a very hard look in them.

" Faye be careful and dont turn your back on anyone."

He lectured her and she nodded slowly at him as she met his dark eyes before she followed him closely as he broke the window and entered the building. She saw it was dim inside the warehouse as well as silent. She followed Spike around a corner and down a long leaky hallway. Spike stopped suddenly and glanced back over at her. She saw the meaning in his eyes and nodded quickly. Spike busted through the door and she heard his shots as she got behind a wall and aimed at one of the five men in the empty room. It only held a shitty television and two ratty couches. She shot two men and watched Spike shot the other three and both of them went up to the wounded men trying to idenitfy them.

" I got Cain and Kumar."

Spike yelled over to her from the other side of the dusty room, Faye didnt see there other bounty Suto anywhere and sighed in fusteration.

Suto's not here. you should take them back to the ship and ill find the ass."

She said not waiting for him to respond as she ran out of the building and into her ship.

" Ed are you there?"

She tried to contact the girl and to her dismay a bark sounded through the static filled intercom, Faye groaned hoping the dog was smarter than she thought.

" Ein go get Ed!"

She said and a low bark sounded through to her as the canine responded to her and she surveyed the streets as she looked for the missing criminal.

" FAYE. FAYE!"

Ed cried out suddenly scaring the woman as she wasnt prepared for the scream, she growled low feeling her stress get the better of her.

" Ed i need you to help me find Suto Juco."

She stated simply and Faye heard her young comrade click away at her keyboard for a minute before she giggled.

" Im sending you his location now, he has a phone that can be tracked!"

Ed giggled out at her and Faye smiled before she thanked the child, sped off following the transmitter that popped up on her screen. She landed five minutes after Ed sent her his location. He was on foot and could be easily tracked, probably was a very stupid criminal. She saw that she was in a bad part of town. She ignored that fact as she got out of ship and pulled out her prtable device so she could still track Mr. Suto. She ran through two alleyways as well as past many old and worn down buildings. Before she saw his dark form run into the alleyway in front of her. She moved as silently as she could before she stopped completely and looked around the corner to see him clearly under the street light. He was small framed and had black hair, he had an unusual looking weapon in his hand and it resembled a gun but had three chambers. She knew she had to be careful as she stepped into the hallway aiming her gun directly at his head. His frantic dark eyes snapped to hers and he reminded her of a cornered animal as he backed up and began to raise his own weapon. She shot hers as soon as she seen his arm move upwards. He went down and she exhaled in relief before she walked up to him. She heard a noise behind her and turned to find Spike looking relieved yet angry.

" Dammit Faye i told you not to be wreakless!"

He barked at her and she looked at him with gentle eyes seeing his concern for her before she shruged at him. He growled but she ignored him and looked back at her bounty only to see him awake and had his crazy looking gun pointed at her.

" You little bitch!"

He rasped out and she saw the blood slip out of the two bullet holes she gave him, one hit him in the side of his skull while the other hit his upper abdomen. She froze actually believing that she was going to die and didnt want to accept it. Her brief life flashed before her eyes and yet the only person that stuck out through out it all was..him. Spike he was the man that she knew in that moment that she could see being by her side always.

" FUCK YOU!"

She heard Spike yell out in a vicious cry right before she heard the bullet shot come out of Spikes gun and then saw the man named Suto now have two shots in his head. His eyes rolled back and his body relaxed instantly but his cold dead brown eyes were still on her and she shivered knowing that she could of been the one that could of died in that moment and was thankful. She fell down to her knees feeling as if she has lost all of her strength..Why? She thought to herself why is it that i never die? She thought to herself she had always been put in the most dangerous and susceptible to getting killed many times...and yet she never died. It was a astonishing thing to her as she had been perserved for two hundred years and if anyone deserved to die it was her. She felt Spike come behind her and she didnt make a sound as he lifted her sliently in his arms. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and tried to relax with his scent overwhelming her. He put her in the red tail that he parked behind hers. Before he went back and pulled up a very dead Suto and threw him in her ship along with the other two guys that were in his ship.

" Ed i need you to automatically call Faye's ship back to the bebop,"

Spike ordered her as he strapped himself into his ship and started it up, he looked over at his companion to find her blanklessly staring out the window of his ship. He sighed as he leaned over and pulled her seatbelt on. She looked at him with dark emotionless eyes and he couldnt help but to grab her face softly making her emerald eyes meet his miscolored ones.

" Faye snap out of it..."

He muttered to her in concern, only for her to look at him wordlessly before she looked down at her lap. He didnt push her anymore as he guided his ship back to the bebop and watched as Faye's ship followed behind him driven by Ed. Spike got out and lifted Faye into his arms bringing her into the ship. Jet and Ed were waiting for them in the living room and Jet looked at Faye with worry in his eyes. Spike shook his head at the man as he walked Faye into her room and laid her down on the bed. She turned slowly on her side and facing him and curled up into a ball. Spike caressed her cheek softly before he stood up and walked out of her quarters. He went back to speak with Jet who had already hoisted all three bounty heads out of his ship and handcuffed the two alive men on other parts of the room.

" She would of died if i didnt save her, she darts off so fast that i cant watch her and dammit Jet if i lose her like i lost Julia.."

Spike said to his old friend with anguish in his voice and couldnt even finish as he slumped onto the yellow couch. Jet looked at his friend with sympathy and sat down next to him. putting his hand on his shoulder.

" Spiko i hate to tell you this but Faye is the type of woman who is too gun hoe for her own good...she runs into danger without a second thought. You can only try to guide her but you can never tame her.."

Jet said in a steady tone and Spike shook his head before mixing his hand into his green afro in fusteration. Ed looked on at the two men sliently and that was a rare thing for Ed to do yet she sensed the tension in the room.

" I know that...i dont even know why the hell i care?"

Spike cried out in anger before he stood up and locked himself up in his training room. The day passed and nightfall came quickly, Jet planned to bring in the bounty heads to the police as soon as dawn struck in the morning. Faye woke up and saw that it was only three am in the morning and sighed slowly. She remembered Spike carrying her into his ship and bringing her back here. She was some what still awake but...more as if she was in a dream induced state. Half awake and half asleep. Her stomach growled in hunger and to her surpise she actually longed to eat some of the stale chips they had in the kitchen. Her mouth was dry as well and water sounded amazing at this point. She took off her hot leather yellow shorts and walked out in her black underwear knowing that no one was awake. For some reason she always woke up around two am in the morning for the past few months, her dreams or more like nightmares always woke her up in a cold sweat. They were dreams of earth and of girls and parents that she thought she had created to fill her blank memories. She had made her way to the kitchen and had got a glass of water as well as was currently muching on the very stale cheddar chips. She was happy that they would finally have some dough and walked out of the ktichen to look at the two passed out criminals. Jet hung them up on other ends of the living room wall and it was funny to her in that moment,she giggled softly.

" What the hell are you giggling about?"

She heard the dark familiar voice of Spike come from next to her and saw that was wearing only black boxers and his body was glistening with sweat. He looked beauitful in the dark lighting and very dangerous. She felt nervous around him now as he saw a side of her that she never wanted anyone to see. The side were she could actually shut herself down and even though her eyes were open she wasnt looing or taking in anything around her. She had only done it twice in her life once with her master Alice and the other time when she was with Spike's cold friend Vicious as he put a knife to her neck so many times she was positive the next time would be her last. Spike had saved her back then as well and the more she though about it she knew that he had saved her many times.

" Why does it matter to you lunkhead?"

She snapped back at Spike dismissing her thoughts of the fusterating man in front of her. Spike growled and before she knew it she was pressed agaisnt the cold sttel wall of the ship. She didnt fight him and instead matched his intense stare.

" What the fuck is your problem Guacho?"

She asked him with a serious expression and it seemed to effect him as he stared at her with slightly wider eyes before he growled and shook his head slowly.

" You are my damn problem Faye, you are too much of a lose cannon when your in action and its going to get you killed!"

He growled out at her looking at her with his steel like eyes and she searched his emotionless face not being able to read him as usual.

" Why do you care if i live or die? im nothing to you anyway right?"

She hissed at him making him grip her waist in heated anger as he pulled her up slightly agaisnt the wall. His bule and green eye struck hers with such anguish and anger as well as passion...a passion that she had never seen come from him before other than when he was fighting. She glanced between his heated eyes and his smooth looking lips and trembled in his arms as she felt torn. She was so angry at him...he had always acted asexual when it came to her as well as didnt show almost any emotion reguarding her...,even when she showed all of it..that day. The day...that Spike went to go find Julia, the lost love of his life...and also the woman she could never compete with. She remembered the words she spoke too him that day, the love that she held for him and the love he had seen in her eyes and still he...left her.

" Where are you going? Why, are you going? You told me once, to forget the past, cause it doesn't matter, but you're the one still tied to the past, Spike!"

She cried at him trying to make him...the man that she wanted more than anyone...to simply understand yet..he didnt. Instead he walked up to her with gentle yet pained eyes as he bent down towards her making his face inches away from hers.

" Look at my eyes, Faye. One of them is a fake cause I lost it in an accident. Since then, I've been seeing the past in one eye, and the present in the other, so I thought I could only see patches of reality, never the whole picture."

He said calmly to her yet she saw the immense pain that showed in his eyes and all she wanted to do was kiss him and erase his pain but life was never that simple. Instead he was telling her about himself for the first time and it was too much to handle thinking she was about to lost him for good.

" Don't tell me things like that; you've never told me anything about yourself, so don't tell me now!"

She cried at him trembling slightly and yet he only continued, his eyes never leaving her wavering ones.

**"** I felt like I was watching a dream I'd never wake up from… Hmp. Before I knew it, the dream was all over."

He said softely and she felt for him in that moment and knew in that moment as well that she could not stop him. He was too hard headed and dedicated to Julia to ever see her as anything more than a comrade...but maybe in this moment. She could open up to him as well and let him know a little about her past as well.

**"** My memory… finally came back…but… nothing good came of it. There was no place for me to return to; this was the only place I could go. And now, you're leaving, just like that! Why do you have to go? Where are you going? What are you going to do, just throw your life away like it was nothing?!"

She said with sudden emotion and didnt plan on letting him know just how much she didnt want him to leave and he merely smiled at her partly.

**"** I'm not going there to die; I'm going to find out if I'm really alive. I have to do it, Faye."

He said in a whisper before turning and retreated into the ship bay, Faye felt a part of her heart die as she lifted her gun up in the ship hallway and let off five shots in anguish and anger hoping that he would hear them and come back...it was mere wishful and stupid thinking as minutes passed by before she heard his ship's engine start up. She collasped on the steel floor in a numb like state and it took Jet an hour to get her to stand up.

She snapped out of her memories and focused on the handsome and yet angry man that was holding her agaisnt a wall. She had no idea what he was trying to do but only knew that she wanted him to tell her that he didnt really care for her and that he was merely concerned about himself or the ship. Anything other than for him to actually confess how much he did cherish and care for her.

" Dammit Faye, of course i care about you!"

He growled out in a sharp and dark tone before he quickly pulled away from her and let her fall to her feet. She looked away from him not knowing what to say...he had never, not even once told her that he even thought of her as a friend and yet...here he was telling her with intense emotion that he did care about her.

" Do you actually think that i wouldnt be affected if anything happened to you?"

He asked her in a harsh tone and she couldnt help but to push him roughly backwards, he easily caught her small wrist with ease and looked at her with a confused expression. She smirked at his cute confusion before she tried to pull out her gun but he merely wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand caught her gun in his hand. She nodded knowing what she was about to propose would help put both of there minds at ease.

" If your so worried about me...then train me, teach me to move and fight like you.'

She suggested softly and looked up at him only for her cheek to carress his as his face was inches from hers. The slight contact made her gasp and tremble all at once and she only felt Spikes grip on her waist tighten. He slid his cheek agaisnt hers as he seperated from her and grasped her chin in his hand. His lips was inches from hers and she saw how his eyes grazed over them for a brief moment before his eyes flashed onto hers.

" Fine but you have to listen to me Faye because this is important, i want you training with me every night and then every morning and every night got it?"

He told her in a stern but soft tone and she knew he was trying to push her as his own fear of her losing her life had overtaken him. She nodded her head with a small smile and couldnt help but to reach up and caress his face. She was suprised to watch his eyes flutter closed quickly at the contact. She got closer to him and he guided her to his chest as he suddenly buried his face in her purple short hair.

" Goodnight Faye.."

He whispered into her neck and she shivered as the pleasurable sensation of his lips lightly touching her skin made her nervous.

" Good..goodnight Spike.."

She whispered back and he slowly backed out of her arms releasing her as well, and she watched him walk away and she fell onto the yellow couch and let her eyes close yet she was...she was not at ease at all. Spike left her with a feeling of longing and emptyness and she knew she was in the wrong as well as exhausted state of mind. Yet she stood up and made her way into Spike's room. His door slid open almost sliently and she heard Ein's collar jingle somewhere in the distance as she stepped into his room. She saw his dark form sitting up. The blanket pooled around his waist showing his muscles and she went to him. Crawling on the bed and wrapped her arms tightly around him, she felt him tense up at first as he whispered her name in confusion.

" Shh i know i have never done anything like this before but...i am tense and cant sleep as well as thinking that i was going to die before...i just..i just want to feel safe in your arms so please Spike...just let me."

She asked him in a weak whisper and he grunted softly before laying down again fully and let her rest her head on his neck tucking it under his chin. He chuckled softly at her intimate action.

" You know you shouldnt feel so safe with me Faye..

He said to her in a soft tone and she sighed letting her leg curl around his bare one.

" Yes and yet even though i know that, i still feel safe around you..."

She whispered as she nuzzled her face into his neck, he groaned softly as he let his arms wrap around her.

" Faye.."

He whispered her name and she trembled as she felt his hand caress her hip.

" Go to sleep cowboy.."

She whispered with a smile on her face as she nuzzled her face into his neck once again. He mixed his hand into her hair as he leaned his nose agaisnt her cheek as they both fell into a deep slumber.

" HEY SPIKE WAKE UP!"

Faye woke up to Jets's knocking and mumbled a few curses when she felt instant warth all around her. As well as smooth heated skin agaisnt hers and she remembered the night before as she lifted her head off of his chest and looked up at Spike. His eyes were lazily open and looking at her with a clam expression on his face. She didnt know what to say to him. Normally she would shoot a sarcastic remark at him but she didnt want to do that anymore with him...she wanted to show him the non sexist and arrogant woman that he grew to know. He shifted and untangled his legs from hers as he sat up, she instantly got up and was going to say something like " Bye" or " Thank you for helping me last night." but no words came out and so instead she stood by his bed standing akwardly as she looked down at the floor lost in her thoughts.

" Hey princess."

She heard Spike's smooth voice call out to her and she turned to see him lit a cigerette and offered her one. She took it instantly and lit it feeling nervous enough as it was, it wasnt like they had sex or anything but...even friends did not sleep together entangled in one another.

" You should get some pants on."

Spike said simply and she lightly blushed as she realized she was only wearing her yellow small top and black underwear.

" I cant go out there like that, Jet could be out there!"

She gasped back at him making Spike chuckle as he scratched his head and sighed before turning and pulling out a long black tee shirt that looked like a...woman's night shirt as it had girly flower patterns at the bottom of it and she felt dread hit her as she realized who it must belong too. Her bottom lip trembled as she saw Spike's intense eyes linger on the shirt for a moment. Why the hell am i feeling like this? She thought to herself in anger, here she was wanting to show Spike a intimate part of her when he..still had feelings for her. She was grateful then that other than sleeping in his bed with him, she had gave him no reason to think that she had stronger feelings for him.

" alright now get out of here."

He said and she was about to tell him that he was a asshole when she yelped as she saw his bare muscled and toned ass in front of her.

" I am going to turn around in two minutes princess."

He said with amusment in his voice and she growled at him mumbling about how he was a insensitive mongrel as she left. She saw the living room was empty other than for a sleeping Ein that was on the couch. She let a breath of relief as she walked down the hall and to her door and smiled thinking of how ironic life actually was.

" FAYE, FAYE!"

She heard the frigtening familiar voice of Ed and prepared herself as best she could. Just before the girl threw herself on the now wide awake woman.

" YOU KNOW WHAT YOU TWO IM JUST GOING TO LEAVE YOU AND TAKE THESE GUYS IN MYSELF!"

Jet suddenly barked out from the kitchen and Faye scrambled to get inside her room dragging Ed as well who would not let go of her. Its not that she didnt want to go with Jet but really he could take them in himself. He just didnt want to spend time at a machine splitting up all three of there cuts. Normally he had Spike or herself do it while he found a book store nearby or something. Ten minutes later she heard Jets engine start up as well as the sonic boom as he took off of the bebop. She unraveled the child off of her and shook her head at a grinning Ed who looked up with her with such bright eyes. Faye thought she was going to hug her again and distanced herself from her slightly in the small room. Thats when she remembered Jet's past love Elisa and how he might go to see her. Why should she care though? She thought to herself as she picked up Ed and threw her out of her room. Before getting dressed fully and as she brushed her short black hair she knew that she needed to get away from her tension and her tension was Spike. She thought to herself grabbing her gun and walked out into the kitchen before she remembered how hungry she was and knew that she would have to wait till Jet to get back before she could eat! she groaned in fusteration as she sat down on the bright yellow couch.

What are you doing princess?, time to train."

She suddenly heard Spike's light voice called out to her, she groaned slightly as she turned her head and looked over at him with determined eyes.

" Right now?"

She asked him in a exhasperated tone making Spike shrug at her with a small grin n his handsome damned face.

" No Faye tommorow, ya now."

He said to her in a hard tone that made her glare at him before she nodded silently and followed him into the training room. She tied her hair up in a small ponytail before she met his dark eyes that seemed to be tracing over her form. She shivered slightly before looked at him with light eyes.

" Alright Sensei your up."

She said in a soft tone that didnt sound like her usual proud tone yet she sounded almost intimidated by him. He grinned at her Sensei comment before he nodded.


End file.
